djs_swrpfandomcom-20200213-history
BX-74221
BX-74221, or "Aegis" was a Diplomatic Escort Commando Droid, which was destroyed in a collapsed peace talk between the Galactic Republic and Confederacy of Independent Systems, before being repaired years later by the Melron Crime Family for their own personal use. Despite this, the droid escaped and gained its own personality, conducting small raids on Imperial shipments. History Confederate–Republic peace conference During the Clone Wars, the Galactic Republic and Confederacy of Independent Systems attempted to hold peace talks on the neutral world of Mandalore. However, during the meeting, Lux Bonteri, son of the deceased senator Mina Bonteri, interrupted the talks. Announcing to the politicians that it was Count Dooku who had his mother murdered, Separatist security droids quickly escorted him out and into a Confederate C-9979 Landing craft, allowing the discussion to continue. BX-74221 was one of the droids stationed to guard the landing craft. However, unbeknownest to him and all of the other guards, Ahsoka Tano had snuck onto the vessel and broken out Bonteri. BX-74221 was force pushed off a ledge by Ahsoka Tano as they were fleeing the landing craft. Despite the fall mangling the droid a member of the Melron Crime Family found the droid and took him as a gift for Delren Melron, the head of the organization, to experiment with. Reactivation About 10 years after the end of the Clone Wars, and the rise of the Empire, Melron repaired and reactivate BX-74221 with the intention of turning him into his own personal assassin droid and bodyguard. Though the droid, given the codename "Aegis," was initially not as skilled or maneuverable as it once was, the droid was able to function properly, and somewhere in the repairs gained its own personality. Learning of Melron's intentions, and believing the CIS to still be in existence, the droid escaped the Melron family's headquarters and made it into a nearby spaceport, where it stole a ship to go to Raxus. Upon arriving, the droid found the planet in ruins from the Clone Wars. Finding nothing, the droid jumped from system to system looking for answers until it eventually learned of the end of the Clone Wars, the fall of the CIS, and the rise of the Empire. The droid, seeing the Empire and Republic as the same entity, vowed to bring destruction to the Empire through whatever means necessary. After some time and thought, the droid determined that on his own he couldn't directly fight the Empire and instead decided to board and commandeer cargo vessels shipping supplies for the Empire. Over the next few months, the droid would gain a small reputation for itself, along with many bounty hunters from the Empire, and from the Melron family alike, who wanted to recapture the droid and attempt to repurpose it again. Plan Gone Amiss At the start of 0 ABY Aegis had stolen an imperial shuttlecraft that was carrying valuable cargo and planned to resell it to further his goals. However, after flying away from the port he stole the shuttle from, and preparing to jump into hyperspace, the shuttle was caught by a tractor beam and pulled into a larger vessel, which then jumped into hyperspace. The ship was owned by a group of members of the Bounty Hunters Guild who had tracked him down, and intended to collect on the 50,000 credit bounty the Melron Family set on him. The crew then attempted to start unloading the droid and the cargo. During this, however, they were severly unprepared to catch the droid and he managed to escape to the bridge and pull the ship out of hyperspace next to Dravian Starport. Although he lost his gear and equipment on the way, the droid then managed to get a single unit of cargo into an escape pod with himself and launched it towards the station to escape. Stopping the pod right before it would have crashed into the station, the droid grabbed the container and jumped into the hanger by area. Once onboard, the droid was lucky would find somebody who would buy the cargo, leaving the droid to simply worry about escaping the hunters that were now heading towards the station themselves. Exploring the hanger bay, Aegis made his way into a crashed YT-1930 and inside found a hostile PIT droid. After getting in a short fight with it, Bal Vlistish would run in and force the droid to flee from the ship. Sometime later, the droid would sneak aboard a newly landed YT-1930, which was now crewed by Vlistish and the PIT droid, along with Bastilla Ann and the Wookiee Issehvge. Ann would later find the droid hiding in one of the cargo bays of the ship, and the crew would detain the droid. Despite it initially attempting to trick the group into thinking it was a service droid, it was able to convince them it meant no harm and was allowed to roam the ship. Return to Mandalore It would travel with the rest of the crew to Mandalore, where it would later assist the crew in battle against a local gang they were sent to wipe out. Returning back to the town, the droid would acquire an old BX-Commando Droid Vibrosword. Back onboard their ship, the crew would find a slicer at their controls and would apprehend them. The slicer would escape, however, and despite Aegis' attempts to shoot the escapee, she would get away. The crew would report back on the success of their mission and head off to Dileth. The Abandoned Lab Arriving at Dileth, the group were briefed on the mission to retrieve a stimulant from an abandoned Imperial research facility. They were also to locate a team that had previously been sent in, if able. Entering the lab, Aegis, along with Ann, began cracking open locks so that the group could move freely throughout the lab. However, Vlistish would be separated from the group and kidnapped. The rest of the group would soon after finding a greenhouse, in which Aegis would pocket some unknown flowers, saying that they could be sold for a decent price. Later, down the hall, while Ann attempted to open a mechanical lock, Aegis noticed a figure similar to that of a hazmat suit making its way down the hall towards them. Aegis fired at it and hit, though to no avail as it kept coming. It eventually retreated. Following this, Ann got his door open, which lead to another door that was required for Aegis to open. Inside they would find and kill a Wampa-Rancor hybrid, which was an escaped specimen from years before. They later found Vlistish in a cell in a room directly across the hall, and while Ann attempted to find a way to get Vlistish out, Aegis pocketed some syringes left around until the group left. After returning the survivors and the stimulant to the rebels, the crew made off to Tatooine to assist a member of Clan Vyc. Robbing the Town Blind Arriving to the planet, the crew, save for a sick Issehvge who stayed on the ship, encountered a band of bounty hunters waiting for them in the starport. While there were being held at gunpoint, a Chiss female called Dijkstra distracted the hunters and allowed the group to attack them from behind. Following clearing out the hunters, the group, including Dijkstra, followed Vlistish to the Vyc member's household and waited outside while he got the information. After the rest of them were informed they had to remove competition from the man's business, though they only knew the man was new and wealthy, Aegis set off to a local church. While Ann talked to the priest, where they learned he also operated the local cantina at night, Aegis spotted a gold pedestal behind the man. Heading back outside, Aegis made the mistake of mentioning the flowers he had retrieved from the laboratory causing Vlistish to lose his cool and ask if there was anything else. Aegis responded by saying that he had some syringes and that they were in the ship's reactor. This prompted Vlistish to run back to the ship and attempt to throw a frag grenade into the reactor before Ann and Dijkstra stopped him. Aegis then handed over the syringes to Ann. The group, along with an unconscious Vlistish, would wander around town asking questions about the local's until they made their way back to the church. Vlistish would wake back up and leave the others behind to find the target on his own. Without the hunter, the rest of the group would head off towards a bank they were recommended to look it. Entering the bank, they found it ran solely by a single protocol droid. After the droid refused to give up any information on its clients, Ann told Aegis to blockade the door. He complied, though he also attempted to shoot the protocol droid, causing it to set off an alarm that locked the building down and call for guards. They managed to fight off the guards, with a furious Vlistish witnessing it and followed it with Aegis destroying the droid as soon as the power was shut down and they could get to it. Aegis and Dijkstra then robbed the vault. Later in the night, Aegis, along with Dijstra who was already there, attempted to get into the church to take the golden pedestal. Aegis, however, broke his vibrosword on the door before they were able to get it open. Inside, they called for Issevhge to help them lift it while Aegis went off to the ship so that they could load it up right there. Landing back at in the hanger bay, Aegis spotted Vlistish with the priest/cantina owner, and after he shot him twice meaning to land the killing blow Aegis shot the man from the side. In response to not knowing who it was, Vlistish turned and shot the droid, nearly destroying it. After Vlistish confirmed that the dead man was the target, he handed the body off to Aegis, who dumped it in front of the church. The droid would head back onboard where it would later help Dijkstra examine the flowers from the lab. Ryloth After being questioned by Vlistish as to the acquirement of the golden podium in the cargo hold, Vlistish told everyone that they were to head to Ryloth for a mission that Ann's master had given. While en route, Aegis attempted to lock himself in the bathroom. This, however, angered Vlistish, who attempted to bind the droid, though he got away and hid behind Ann. The Consortium Arriving at the world, they were quickly stopped by a pair of Zann Consortium fighters. After agreeing to let them land, Aegis along with the rest of the crew went inside their headquarters to talk to Tyber Zann himself, though everyone was required to give up their weapons before doing so. After a brief meeting with the man, and after Vlistish talked to him personally, the crew went to head back outside and gathered their weapons. Aegis, however, was able to trick the guards into believing that he had a sniper rifle when he entered, and in return, they gave him a heavy blaster rifle and a pair of binders since they couldn't find "his" sniper. After waiting an hour to allow Ann and Dijkstra to sober up -during which he tricked Dijkstra into running up to Vlistish with a needle while he was practicing his aim- the group went to locate a man who had attempted to run away from the Consortium. Going off on his own, he found a Quarren male hiding behind a rock, with a shock collar around his neck. Aegis opted to shoot the collar off of the Quarren, who then ran and attacked the man they were looking for. After returning the spymaster to Tyber Zann, he granted the crew five speeders and some bodyguards to accompany them. Aegis opted to sit on the front of the speeder used by Ann and Isshevge. Personality and Traits Aegis was seen to be extremely deceptive, often trying to cover his own tracks and ensure his own survival. The droid, however, was also very motivated to hurting the Galactic Empire, which combined with his self-preservation likely meant that he considered himself one of the last remnants of the Confederacy of Independent Systems. Gear and Equipment Aegis was seen to be able to handle light and heavy blaster pistols with ease, dual-wielding both at some points. He was also able to use a blaster rifle and a vibrosword, though the latter he would break smashing against a lock. Aegis also had a heavy rifle with a sniper attachment, and a pair of binders, both of which he scammed from the Zann Consortium. Trivia Category:Droid Category:Battle Droid Category:BX-Series Commando Droid Category:Confederacy of Independent Systems Category:Smuggler Category:Clone Wars Category:Rebellion Era Category:Rise of the Empire Era Category:Melron Crime Family Category:Character